Old Glory
|weight =8 |value =2500 |baseid = }} Old Glory is a unique weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Characteristics Old Glory is the signature weapon of Ulysses. It is a maple flag pole capped with a golden eagle. Special attack It has a special ''Grand Slam'' attack that does 200% damage in V.A.T.S. at the cost of 13 more action points (requires a Melee skill of 50). It is possible to execute Grand Slam outside of V.A.T.S. (without the required Melee skill of 50 to perform the move) by initiating a power attack (hold attack button) while moving forward. A critically hitting Grand Slam does the most damage of any melee attack in the game, and a Grand Slam sneak attack can kill any enemy in a single hit with the right perks, except for the X-42 giant robo-scorpion and Gojira. Durability Old Glory can successfully strike about 1245 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Ulysses wields a non-playable version of Old Glory. The weapon has higher damage, but lower critical damage and a critical multiplier of 1. It also has a 10% chance of knocking enemies down (unless they have Stonewall). The weapon scales to the player character's level, gaining extra damage and critical damage at levels 25, 35, and 45. * Pool cue - a common pocket billiards cue stick. Comparison Locations * Old Glory can be found on the body of Ulysses, if the player chooses to fight him. * It appears in Ulysses' footlocker upon the completion of Lonesome Road. Notes * Old Glory was originally meant to be a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas, then named the "Eagle Pole". It was cut from the base version of the game as a usable item, but its visual resources remained intact. * The 3 of Clubs in the Fallout: New Vegas collector's edition card deck depicts Ulysses holding what appears to be a flag pole. * It is possible to get two copies of the weapon; if you finish The End with Ulysses still alive he will be sitting on a rock ledge, over looking the The Divide after you return back from the Mojave Wasteland. Alternatively you can just kill Ulysses before completing The End/The Apocalypse, take it from Ulysses' corpse and another one will be in the footlocker waiting for you. Behind the scenes * The name "Old Glory" is a nickname of the flag of the United States. * The idea of carrying a gold or silver pole with an eagle on top dates back to the Legions of the Roman Republic in which each legion had two "Eagles" which were never to be captured. They symbolized the courage of the members of the legion. Since Ulysses was/is a member of the Legion, he may have been an eagle bearer, showing Caesar's insistence on imitating Rome. * Ulysses' dialogue in Lonesome Road indicates his eagle staff is an Old World symbol. Gallery 3 of Clubs.jpg|Old Glory in Collector's Edition playing card Nvdlc04 endingslide ulyssesdead02.jpg|Old Glory in an endings slide Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons de:Alter Ruhm es:Vieja Gloria pl:Stara Chwała ru:Слава Старого мира uk:Слава Старого світу zh:旧世荣光